Hydrogen water is being used for skin and hair antioxidation, for the storage of food products, to prevent metal rusting, and so forth.
A hydrogen water supply apparatus that can produce this type of hydrogen water is provided in Patent Document 1. In this type of hydrogen water supply apparatus, a portion of the water to be supplied for a dwelling is introduced into an electrolyzer tank disposed outside the dwelling to produce water that contains hydrogen gas and oxygen gas. This hydrogen gas- and oxygen gas-containing water is then supplied to the dwelling mixed with the water supply for the dwelling.
This type of hydrogen water supply apparatus supplies a dwelling with hydrogen gas- and oxygen gas-containing water mixed with the water supply for the dwelling. However, for skin and hair antioxidation, food product storage, or the prevention of metal rusting, it is desirable to generate the hydrogen water in mist form evenly over the target article.